A Moments Weight
by KingxLeon21
Summary: Two strikes in her pocket, her heart in his locket. Although he doesn't know it, she wouldn't dare show it. We've all missed moments, and we have all moved on. What if we could relive them? Would we change anything? Would Sam? Genres are a lil misleading.


Wat up peoples. Kl21 here to give you guys something else to sink your eyes and minds into.

I know it's been a while since I posted for War Games but Have no fear that will be up by tomorrow. For now, I'll let you guys read the next fic from mind games.

I got this idea when I was watchin "Hitch" it was when Will Smith was making a toast and at the end of it he said, "… if you must drink; drink in the moments that take your breath away." That led to the fic you see before you.

Please read, and enjoy. Thank you.

* * *

A Moment's Weight as the Moment Awaits

As she stood on the fire escape, cautiously watching the face of the recipient of her first kiss, she couldn't think of anything. She couldn't figure out how she felt. She just stood there… fishing for some sort of remark. She kept coming up empty. Making one last attempt to find something to say, and failing, she turned to the window to re-enter the building. She has this overwhelming feeling of defeat… that _she_ had been defeated. She is also confused because she can't quite figure out what had defeated her.

"Hey…" She hears his voice cut through her humiliation. "… I hate you." He smirks at his own attempt to be clever.

She hears this and realizes what has been lost… what _she_ lost. She smiles as she gives her response, "I hate you too." She tries to relish in her small victory; that nothing would change between them. Some of the burden of her defeat is, indeed, lifted, and a smirk finds its way on her face. However, she can still feel that burden; a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she missed something.

* * *

About a year later, the trio sat in the area between the kitchen and the den, duct taped to the chairs. Carly had discovered the kiss that her two friends tried to keep a secret. Sam hears what she had hoped to avoid the most, "So… did you guys… like it?" Sam looked over at Freddie and he looked back at her.

She can say no. It would be easy… safe… expected. So, what's keeping her from saying it? She is about to give an answer but is unceremoniously interrupted by the elder Shay. He bursts through the door spewing some nonsense about his banjo. Just like that… he's gone. They're still taped to the chair.

Having watched their last viable hope leave the apartment in a frenzy about his stupid banjo, the trio has to try to escape on their own. Following an impromptu countdown, the trio struggles to escape the chairs. Their efforts prove to be futile and they fall backwards. With the group now distracted by their new positions, Sam breathes an inaudible sigh of relief. She lets her head rest on the floor and her blond locks splay in every direction.

She doesn't exactly know _what_ to think. She knows what she felt but he _miraculously_ became a closed book on the situation. That all too familiar feeling returns, and she can't shake it. The feeling that she has missed something returns, once again, to press its weight on her.

* * *

Four years later, Sam sits next to her best friend watching, what she has deemed, some sort of mushy garbage. With a roll of her eyes, the blond turns her attention to the screen. She figures that it's the least she could do after spending a semester away from her.

The leading lady turned to leave after some speech that Sam had spaced out on earlier. Her male counter part called out to her. "Hey." It sounded so much like Freddie that she had to steal a glance at the door… just to make sure. Of course it wasn't him. He's off at college across the country. He wouldn't be here so soon.

The voice of the man, which had, long since, been silenced by the lips of the leading lady, continued to ring in her head. Inevitably, she is drawn back to that moment on the fire escape, five or six years ago. The credits start to roll and Sam is brought out of the recesses of her mind by her friend who has noticed that she had been uncharacteristically silent.

"Hello…" Carly waves her hands in front of her friends face. Sam starts and turns towards her friend. "You were gone for quite awhile. What's goin on up there?" Sam swirls the question around in her head and decides to oblige her friend with an answer.

"Do you think that it's possible for a single moment to change who you are?"

Slightly surprised at the depth of the question, Carly thinks for a second. "Well… no" She stretches, signifying that she is tired, "I think that a moment can only change where you are in life… but not who you are as a person." Sam dwells on the answer for a few seconds.

"If you lose a moment… can you get it back?"

Carly stands up to stretch her legs. "Sam, life can't be made or broken by a single moment. Life is made up of a series of moments." She walks around the couch. "You can't get the moment back because… you're not supposed to get it back. It's a moment, it's in the past." Carly returns to her seat next to her friend.

Sam turns and stretches her legs along the length of the couch, with her calves resting in Carly's lap, catching the brunette by surprise. "Then why do they matter at all?"

Carly smiles, "They _matter_ because you're supposed to learn from them. Take a good moment and try to feel that good again… take a bad moment and figure out a way to shake it off." Carly pushes Sam's legs off of her and, once again, rises to her feet. "They matter because you're supposed to learn how to seize them, instead of watching them pass you by." Sam replaces her legs on her friend's couch. Carly gives Sam's query a bit of thought. "So… is there a certain _moment_ that we're talkin about?" She shoots Sam a smile as she goes to retrieve the movie from the DVD player. .

Sam, being too lazy to avoid the question, decides to answer her plucky friend. "Isn't there always?" Carly places the movie in its case and places it on the kitchen counter. She decides that she wants to pry a little further.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Came Carly's inquisitive voice.

"Not really." Came the blonde's nonchalant reply.

Carly had one more idea, "Sam… we promised. No more secrets." This was sure to get her.

Sam just sighs. "Don't think of it as a secret…think of it as…" She searched her mind for a plausible excuse, "think of it as an entry in my diary." Sam smiles triumphantly.

Carly, not really satisfied but too tired to press any further, decides to accept her answer. "Well, I'm gonna turn in." She looks down at her friend, "I take it that you're gonna crash on the couch tonight?" Sam could only nod, as she deemed herself too tired to muster any vocal response. "Some things never change. I suppose I should be grateful for that." She heads up the stairs to her old room.

Sam calls out to her friend, "When is the nerd gonna get here?" She asks as she hears Carly open her bedroom door.

"Tomorrow." That's the last thing Sam heard before the door to Carly's room closes. Unbeknownst to Sam, her friend smiled as she realized that she had a good idea of the answer she was looking for.

Unbeknownst to Carly, however, her friend also smiled as she began to think of the lost moments with Freddie. As she drifted to sleep she mused out loud. "I won't let another moment pass." She fell asleep thinking of how she would seize the next moment with Freddie, _and the one after that… and the one after that… and the one after that…_

* * *

Well there you have it.

As I mentioned earlier, War Games, chapter nine, should be up tomorrow. Maybe even tonight if I'm lucky enough. But definitely by noon tomorrow.

Well I think that's it. Review if u like (I hope you do), if not, thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Until next post/update  
Deuces  
KL21


End file.
